PRINCESS VIPERESS: Snakes Duel
by Onyx JDShadow
Summary: This is not my first story only the first to post on here. Please no trolls or flamers. My beta and friends help with this story. A girl who has a nightmare life and wouldn't change a thing about it is being asked to help the Joes and out of the fact that she owes Hawk she is forced into it. I'm not going to "dis" Scarlet just don't like her much. SE/OC enjoy...
1. Chapter 1: Asshole

**Jean Demon: I disclaim anything to do with the G.I. Joes I only claim my characters I created years ago and applying them to this story and plot that I crossed with G.I. Joe. The plot is mixed of both the original "American Heros" in 1980's and the movies. I am also putting in other characters that don't normally show up in either movies or the originals. The songs by Carrie Underwood are NOT MINE I do not own any type of the music and I will say what songs in the story before I post them. This one is both the first chapter and Prologue. The main OC past will be explain in later chapters so just bare with me on that one.**

JT: Just get on with it already! I want chapter two to be posted ASAP!

Jean Demon: ONLY BECAUSE THAT'S WHEN SNAKE EYES COMES IN!

JT: Doesn't Beth come in then too?

Jean Demon: Shut up and just say your piece so I can start the story!

JT: The OC's that are in here are based off of real people but none of them are "Mary Sues" and please do not flame or else I will go crazy on your ass ^.^

Jean Demon: Better now?

JT: Very much thank you ^.^

Lacy: ON WITH THE STORY!

Jean Demon: please r&r and please read MusicIsMyHero and OPRIME AK-49 stories they are two of my good friends that are helping me to post these as fast as we can along with my beautiful girlfriend Tori :D And the other person that's helping is my beautiful Beta Jenna Kitten who is also shared account with. She will edit and fix things on here later.

Lacy and JT: ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

PROLOGUE

Her whole life she never knew much about her real parents till a hacker became part of her life. She found out fast how dangerous her life was supposed to be. Her mother was pregnant and went into hiding till after Josephine Teal was born. Her last name changed upon moves to keep her father at bay.

Her mother died when JT was only three years old. She was sent to foster homes where she jumped from family to family for three more years. When she was six the Thomas family took her in, the couple adopted her. Her new parents lived in Oklahoma.

Her new mother loved gymnastics and taught it to her. For years she was happy. When she was eleven though everything changed. Her now father lost his job and started to drink. The alcohol made him violent. He started to beat JT's mother instead of JT. One night he didn't stop. JT in the next room screaming on top of her lungs begging him to stop. He didn't, not even when his beautiful wife was dead for hours. Everyone assumed she just up and left and that was the end of her childhood.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: E

JT'S POV  
TIME/DATE: 6PM 11/6/09  
AGE: 19  
PLACE: Noman's Club - Secret Location

My breath was hot and my blood boiled as I sang. No one besides my 'family' knew this song to be true.

"There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
to wash the sins out of this house  
there's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
to rip the nails out of the past.

shatter every window 'til it's all blown away  
every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
'til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday  
every tear-soaked whisky memory blown away... blown away" (Carrie Underwood- Blown Away)

At the end I knew the look, the mask I put up, look dead. My hazel-green eyes probably look light gray and hatred across them. I pulled away from the mic and got down to floor level. I saw the three men before they got close to me. My sister Lacy stepped in front of me blocking the men's path.  
"Love, you know I hate that song." she complain her short blonde hair bounce as she switch her body weight from one foot to the other.

I motion for us to go back to our seats to wait for the others. As we sat down at the table with our backs to the wall and curtains partly closed in front of us. The twenty-three year old blonde wiggled as she listen to the music playing now. I sigh my hair falling before my face. "I liked your hair when it was natural." I heard a familiar man's voice whom open the curtains as him and the other two men sat down.

"So what do you want _CLAYTON_?" I growled as the older man narrow his eyes at me.

"You know you still owe me a favor for not letting you be arrested or caught by Cobra's men." he stated coldly.

"You know you're still a pain. I told you then I could have escape I always do." I growled as I felt Lacy touch my elbow. I glance to her then sigh. "What is it you want?" I asked softer.

"We need your and your family's help." And with that my life as always hiding is forever change, I knew it would be.

* * *

**JT: R&R so Jean doesn't go on another one of her forever and days rants! Oh and also please check out those two other authors works cause they are just awesome! There is a few other authors that we like but mainly those two that's helping us. Well two others that we like but we want permission to post their names on here first x3**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Snake Eyes and Duke

**Jean Demon: I don't own G.I. Joe only my OCs**

**Lacy: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Jean Demon: please r&r and please read MusicIsMyHero and OPRIME AK-49 stories**

**Lacy and JT: ON WITH THE STORY!**

Jean Demon: Bossy. Jenna Kitten is my beta and my GF along with my friends on here are helping me post this story.

* * *

TIME/DATE: 10PM 2/8/10  
PLACE: Noman's Club

CHAPTER TWO: Meeting Snake Eyes & Duke

I sat there in my normal spot in the dark corner with the curtains closed to keep prying eyes away. Then the curtain open to reveal the son of bitch who's trying to recruit my sisters and myself to this dumb operation. Two men that was different than the two from before came with him. One dressed like a laid back army boy the other looks like a military ninja. I roll my eyes and went back to my notebook working on the songs I'm stuck on.

"Miss Sparky, have you talked to the others yet?" General Clayton Abernathy asked me. with my new annoying nickname.

"It's JT not Sparky." I growled in my normal tone. I tap my fingers to the table to an unheard beat. "Lacy said she won't without Samtha and Lulu. The twins are to young, I will not risk their lives. We don't know where our red head is right now. The Hacks are all split up so they will be useless and I'll be damned if I join something without my crew." I said in the best monotone I could pull.

"So what do I have to do to get you five in?" he asked.

"I already told you, I am not my family I can't speak for them." I looked up from my writing my other hand stop the beats to the song I'm working on.

"Then amuse me and tell me what they would need."

"I don't know when Sarah will show up again. Lacy if she knows the twins are safe she'll be fine with whatever. Yu Lee follow Lacy and myself anywhere. Hatchet isn't around much anymore but his little brothers Hatcher and Willy both are super-geniuses like himself, but Will isn't old enough yet." I went through the main of my pack, my crew. "If Yu Lee is around hactcher will stay." It felt like I was betraying my family but I knew they wouldn't care, not anymore.

"Well then what about yourself?" he was treading thin ice and knew it.

"Why do you want us really? Bait for Cobra? I know Destro and him got out." I snap. I hate this. I want to be in my share room eating chocolate-mint chip cookies, laughing about how Yu Lee and Hatcher have no idea about how they are in love with each other. I have to be at the hiden club only few know about, talking to this moron who insist my family to join his stupid operation.

"Not bait, though I wonder why they are so interested in you."

"It's cause of our abilities." I lied.

"Then do you want to join them?"

"Oh hell no."

"Then join us and fight them."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not an army jackass that is train to kill without mercy. I might be a cold blood murderer, but at least I can still feel." I growled as a perky blond and short Chinese girl show up and join us.

"JT calm down." the blond with short nearly spiked hair and gray-blue eyes said to me. I sigh and gave in.

"Lacy, I hate this." I spoke softly like how she wanted me to.

"Sis, sooner we join a side sooner it'll be over. You'll be free for good."

"No, I won't." I half snapped then walked to the stage as the band got ready for me. I san a redo song cause not really in the mood to sing one of my own. We done two songs in a row. The first being a personal favorite of mine, Tornado by Little Big Town. **(A.N. I know wrong timeline cause this song doesn't come out yet but just go with it please. I hate having to figure out which songs came out when and if I can place them in the story or not based off of that) **The second song being Gypsies, Tramps, and Thieves by Cher. When both were done I jumped down and my boss came over with a nice half frozen open water bottle. I took it with a smile and thanked him, complete act. When I got back to my table I toss the bottle after tighting the cap shut. Yu Lee giggled and handed me an unopened one.

"You are to paranoid." She stated softly, I just shrugged.

"You are immune to all known poisons, plus some not so known, so why not trust open bottles?" Lacy asked amused by how I react.

"Drugs." I stated simply taking a swing of the bottle falling into my seat. I saw Yu Lee's neat handwriting on fixing the song I was working on. Lacy mostly ignore my reply and the laid back man smiled to me.

"You can really sing." He stated as a compliment.

"We all can." I said not really caring looking into my water bottle.

"So what if we can get you a full time singing career and you don't have to move around so much?" the asshole is getting on my nerves.

"I like moving." I lied which got me a slap across the face it wasn't hard enough to really hurt or leave a mark. I grind my teeth together. I glance to her and her hurt face clam me down. "Sorry." I mumble she nod as accepting it. Yu Lee just moved a little bit father from us so she wouldn't get in the cross fire.

"Human lie detector." asshole Abernathy inform his two men. "Josephine Teal, Lacy Jackson, Yu Lee, these two are Snake Eyes and Duke." Duke the laid back one, smiled to us though it looked a little force and Snake Eyes just nod. Yu Lee did the Chinese bow with a fist in her palm and slightly bow. Lacy did her innocent wave, I grunted scribbling into my notebook.

"It's JT." I half heartedly corrected him the second time. A couple of minutes passed with nothing said before I asked. "What's in it for you if we join?"

"You all are talented as Snake Eyes being train to be both ninjas and samurai plus even assassin training. You all would be able to protect not only your love ones but millions of others." the asshole stated. I rolled my eyes then glare crossing my arms over my notebook lean forward and growled.

"What's in it for you?" Came out of my growl and Yu Lee looked slightly scared from the corner of my eye.

"Your talents, we need them to help defeat Cobra for good."

"Why not get Snake Eyes to train others to be like him?"

"Believe it or not Snake Eyes is no you. You can and have taken down a small army of Vipers in mere two minutes when it would take Snake Eyes about five."

"He kills them." I stated coldly.

"JT?" Lacy was using her worried voice.

"He does, you somehow paralyze them or knock them out. I don't think I have ever seen you actually kill anyone."

"I have." same coldness still over my voice, the mask back up, that's my defiance from getting hurt, again.

He looked to the other two and they share a look then both looked to me. "We will be safe." Lacy stated.

"Safe fighting for the morons running the governments." I stated back.

"The family won't be in twenty-four seven danger for hiding us. We won't have to split up to make Cobra confuse. We will be like a family again." She tried again.

"With out Mo, Greg, and Sifu." I snapped.

"I know."

"Plus how will the twins react plus our other siblings and what will happen to Kaytoe and Leen?" I was a goner. I saw it before she knew what she was doing. I duck from her claws, yes claws, and then got kneed into my shoulder sending me off the seat hitting the corner of the room hard. I gasp for air and saw her worried look. "Bitch." I gasp again. It's hard to breathe when you get sent flying like that. After a few deep breaths I saw a black gloved hand infront of my face. I looked up to the plastic leather like arm to Snake Eyes visor then took his hand letting him help me up. His grip was strong but not rough. For a moment I thought of the handsome Hatchet. I shook it off then went back to my sisters.

"Remember our promise?" Yu Lee spoke up.

"Blood or not family is family, we swore to protect our own." I stated half wanting to.

"Not only that but we promise not to let fear rule anymore. We can't keep running. This is an escape from always running." her voice so soft and low it's hard to hear her when she does speak but she told the truth so I gave in if the other two does too.

* * *

**JT: So you moved the introduction to Beth to Chapter Three JUST so you would be right?  
**

**Jean Demon: You said it not me ;3  
**

**JT: And they call me a sadist xD  
**

**Jean Demon: R&R please! Also I might do a random shout out to my friends on here and else where because they are awesome and/or helped me somehow with certain chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3: Home

**Jean Demon: I don't own G.I. Joe only my OCs**

**Lacy: Do we have to go through this every time?  
**

**Jean Demon: I believe so. Sorry.  
**

**Beth: Miss Writer Lady when will I be introduce?  
**

**Jean Demon: This chapter, Sweetie ^.^  
**

**Beth: *Giggles***

**JT, Lee, and Lacy: HER SWEET?! I CALL BULL!**

**Jean Demon: xD**

* * *

TIME/DATE: 2AM 2/9/10  
PLACE: Mama Mo's New York Suburb (not giving you the name cause hello Cobra is after us!)

CHAPTER THREE: Home

We pulled up to the old building with the army boys with us. Somehow the asshole talked our old foster mother into letting them stay a while with the family. I jumped off my bike after pulling up into the old garage next I saw the girls get out of Yu Lee's huge jeep. The army boys in an white small car got out and I walked inside to see a half awake mother looking African American woman.

"Ma, you should be asleep." Lacy fussed at the older woman who smiled to us.

"Couldn't sleep till I knew you three were safe." she stated as if that explains everything. Her eyes flash up to the three men and smiled. "I am Mo, or as my kids call me Mama Mo." They done their introductions, Asshole introduce Snake Eyes and himself while Duke did himself.

"Mama Mo, you are tired, late nights are hurting you. Go to bed we will show them to the spare bedrooms, Lee staying here tonight in Sarah's bed." I told her then slighting pushed her to her bedroom's general direction. She sigh giving Lacy, Lee, and myself a hug then left to her room. I lead the men upstairs where I saw a tired looking four year old sat on the top step. I sigh again for the, felt like, millionth time tonight picking up the little girl with raven black hair, porcelain skin, and hazel-blue eyes. She lean back and fell asleep in my arms easily. Mumbling things into my half asleep ears.

"I miss you, Nana." She grumble as I carried her. She's my daughter, yes daughter. I love her more than anything, even if I got her by being raped. I showed the General and Major to their rooms first then walked into my share room with Sarah and Lacy. Placing Beth down softly in my bed and covering her up I kissed her forehead. I looked up to see the man with the visor he didn't say anything just stood in the doorway. When I start to walk away she start to make strange noises and tossing and turning so I put my hand on her forehead humming softly her favorite "lullaby." She stop and went into peaceful slumber.

Walking to the last room down the upstairs hallway I stopped turning to Snake Eyes. "Do you ever talk?" I wonder. He shook his head. "Sign Language then?" I asked half expecting him to shake his head again. He nod this time and I grin quickly covering it up showing him to the final room. I turn around him to the final room. I turn around and face him again. I moved my hands at first slowly then faster signing to him. 'This is your room for now. Breakfast is at around seven but I make breakfast for the kids at five. Do you take the mask off ever?' not all the words I knew very well and I knew I could have shorten it a lot by cutting words out but its an OCD thing with me. His shoulders shook slightly then sign.

'I don't eat around other people.' after a moment he start to sign again 'I don't like others seeing my face.' My gut done a crunching motion as I touch my neck. Of course it's covered by a thick choker. I reach up and unhooked it showing him the huge scar that is going down my neck from right below my jawline down to below my collar. It really ends from my right side of my neck to right above my left boob but I would have to strip for him to see that. I felt his warm fingers trace it stopping at my collar looking at me. He slip off his visor and I softly gasp at his beautiful deep blue eyes. I then even hold my breath as I saw his perfect lips and then next thing I saw was a scar across his face and his dirty blond hair.

Something inside of me snap and I went up softly kissing his lips. He seemed surprised then tilt his head down kissing me back. His soft warm perfect lips press down roughly to mine and I wrap my arms around his neck then pull away the second the image of Elizabeth's innocent face came into my mind.

'Sorry.' I sign and looked down ashamed. I felt his warm hand on my chin making me look up at him. He softly kiss my lips again. I let him walk past me to the door then he stop looking at me. His smile made me blush deeply wondering how on Earth this unknown man broke down my walls in only a few hours that took years to build.

I went back to my room laying down with my mp3 playing watching Beth sleep beside me. I move her hair from her face smiling down at my little Princess. I closed my eyes then fell asleep for a couple of hours. When I felt a small hand touch my arm I woke up.

* * *

**JT: If we don't get to posting the Fourth chapter tonight we will try to ASAP!**

**Jean Demon: R&R please! Also I might do a random shout out to my friends on here and else where because they are awesome and/or helped me somehow with certain chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4: Mornings, Bacon, and IC Raves

**JD: I don't own G.I. Joe only my OCs**

* * *

TIME/DATE: 4:30AM 2/9/10  
PLACE: Mama Mo's New York Suburb (not giving you the name cause hello Cobra is after us!)

CHAPTER FOUR: Mornings, Bacon, and Ice cream Raves

The clock was flashing 4:30 so I got up with Beth and got her dress then myself. After brushing her hair and putting on my choker that covers my whole neck I went downstairs. I started to cook the pancakes and I glare at the bacon that I love so much but hate cooking. Beth sat at the table giggling.

"Evil." I made a face and her giggling went crazy. "Yummy but so evil." I said and she kept giggling. "You sure you want bacon not sausages?" I ask and she finally gave in.

"Fine, Nana, make sausages." She kept giggling. I made the sausages and made each of the three kids a plate than two extra ones.

"JT, what's with the extra plate?" I heard Samtha's tired voice. I turn to see two young teens girls. They look almost identical besides one is left handed the other right, one has short hair the other has long, and finally one has dark taste in stuff the other bright.

"We have guests, one of them I'm going to eat with after you three are gone." I told them. They didn't press on. They eat then walked out to the bus stop. I saw a shadow and turn to see no other than Snake Eyes. He watching me carefully. His visor on but I can feel his eyes, then Mrs. Angie pulled up.

"Nana, tell Baba she has to pick me up today." Beth said and I just nod then kissed her cheek. She smile kissing my cheek back than ran to the car. I got up and motion the ninja to follow me. Grabbing both plates I lead him to the hardly ever used den handing him one plate. He sat down in a high back chair taking off his mask and we ate breakfast together. The whole time I kept replying our kiss the night before. I could feel the heat in my face as I poked my eggs with the fork. He turn to face me then told me that the food was good. I smile, a small one but I did and nod. After we eat I took his plate and my own to the kitchen where Mama Mo was cooking for everyone else with the bacon that I had to steal some from the plate she was using to dump the cook ones out on. She started to go after me with a wooden spoon she always keeps close by and I dodge her as I ran for the Living room. The thing I never could understand was Mama Mo was a weapon expert yet her favorite weapon is a fifty cent wooden spoon for the dollar store. She pull her spoon back as I was out of her reach and sent me a glare.

"Sorry, Mama, I just love how you cook the bacon." I lied. She rolled her eyes as her reply. I went back into the kitchen and start to wash everything we dirty up then hand everything off to her to dry and re-use. "Oh Beth said that you are going to pick her up today." I remember to relay my little girl's message.

"Yeah, we have an ice cream shop to rave today." She wink at me which made me laugh. Times like this, with my family, are the best times of my life. Running all of the time is tiring. Most of us aren't blood family but to us our blood family is strangers. I took another small piece of bacon and my water bottle filling it up then went outside. I jumped up to the training ring taking off my shoes then standing barefoot I took fighting position and started to throw punches and kicks at an invisible opponent. Before long I felt someone else around so I span with a kick in the air to be blocked by a strong hand. Quickly I jumped kicking the unknown guy in the face using my hands to stand. He let go of my foot and I done a flip to both land on my feet and put some distance between me and him.

"Who are you?" I demand actually getting a good look at him now. He's big and dark skin with chocolate eyes.

"Sparky, that's Heavy Duty. He's a Joe." I knew the asshole's voice and I growled at him.

"IT'S JT NOT SPARKY!" I snap jumping down then using my gymnastics to avoid my feet touching dirt. As I got to the patio I put my shoes back on then walked inside. When I got inside I saw two girls I didn't know with another man I didn't know. Taking a deep breath I knew today was going to be a long ass day.

* * *

**JT: why am I afraid of bacon? **

**JD: you're not just don't like cooking it xD r&r please!  
**

**Lacy: This chapter was SHORT!  
**

**JD: yes, but I don't think I have time to post this full chapter and it just going to make the next longer!**


	5. Chapter 5: Finding Out

_**JD: I am so sorry this took so long to fix and I'm backlogging chapters will post the next one in a bit. Thank you for the ones that didn't leave or anything like that. Also I am getting a kindle soon so I will or should be easier to post these hopefully. Well the next chapter will be good I hope. Thank you again. Please Review. Oh and I do have this handwritten and it's about halfway if not mostly done by my books. I am cutting the chapters in half and giving them different names for a reason.**_

* * *

_**Time/Date: 3:30pm 2/10/10**_

_**Place: Mama Mo's**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Finding Out**_

I sat with the alpha team as they spoke. Scarlet and Ana both seem nice enough for the only girls on the team. Ripcord is the other guy who showed up with Heavy-Duty. I am on the monkey bars we have not far from the training platform. The others are standing or sitting on the platform. On the platform is Duke with Ana nearly in his lap, beside them is the other couple Scarlet and Ripcord. Heavy Duty sitting in the corner closest to Duke and SE standing beside him between him and monkey bars really, while asshole stood in front of his underlings beside me and SE. "Nana! We are home! Baba attacked me with icecream!" I heard Beth scream as she ran outside, throwing her bag and jacket on the training platform then ran to me.

I jumped down and got down to her level, her face mostly covered in chocolate. "Wow, she got you good." I pick on her reaching into my pocket taking out an unused tissue and wipe her face.

"Yeah!" she squeal then looked around at the Joes then back to me. "Nana, who them?"

"Friends." I stated when I felt the sadness coming from her.

"Are you going to leave again?" she started to cry, my heart ache from it.

"Neui," I spoke stern. "No matter where I go I will always be with you." I said as I took my old locket out from under her shirt. "As will my mother." I told her softer. She held it tighter with tears in her eyes.

"Nana, take me with please." She begged with tears escaping.

"Babygirl, have I ever left for long periods of time?" I asked, she shook her head. "Then what makes you think this time is different?"

"Apa isn't here." She stated simply. I had to sigh this time. My childhood love helped me convince just about everyone he's her biological father when we just don't want her real father finding out about her. When I do have to leave I try to make sure she's safe with her, but not this time.

"He can't come here right now." I said simply.

"Nana, don't leave me." She was still crying. The others seem confused.

I just reach out and held her as she cried into my work outfit. I didn't know what else to do. I don't want to leave her or the rest of the family. Before long Mama Mo Came out with drinks and snacks which makes me feel like I'm back like a little kid but I brush it off.

"Beth, is something wrong?" Mama Mo asked getting on her the little girl's level.

"Baba, I don't want Nana to leave again. Ground her so she can't leave please!" Beth was pulling all the strings she knows.

"But baby you know JT is an adult so I can't ground her anymore." Mama Mo said stated acting innocent. Beth just kept pouting and tears kept escaping her eyes.

"Elizabeth, what would Hatchet say if he saw this?" I asked half serious.

"He'll want to know my mal... mal-funk-in." she stated innocently. I had to grin at way she pronounce that.

"Malfunction, yes he would. What would you tell him?"

"That Nana is leaving though I want to either go with her or her to stay." She kept her innocent act going.

"And do you believe either of those are possible?" I asked extremely soft.

"No, but I don't want to lose you." She sound so scared and sad. I felt a hand on my shoulder I look up to Snake Eyes then he got down to the girl's level as Mama Mo went back inside. He stuck his hand out to her and she took it. He didn't hurt her but he pulled her closer to me and him. At first I didn't understand till I saw how he was holding her hand.

"He wants you to come too." I stated what I thought out loud. Her eyes got big with a toothy grin.

"Really?" She asked him sweetly. He just nod then she pounced hugging him around the neck. He let her and I knew then that if I persuade him as a lover then she would have no objects. I smile then realizing that none of them know she's my daughter. Hell no one knew she was besides family.

* * *

**_JD: Please review so I know how I'm doing. I change the rating already for a reason, also I'm going to post a teaser for future later. It'll be on my profile not here._**


	6. Chapter 6: My Life

_**JD: If you haven't re read the fifth chapter go back and do so cause I went back and fix it plus I add some more to it. Here's the other chapter I promise!**_

* * *

**_Recap_**

_"No, but I don't want to lose you." She sound so scared and sad. I felt a hand on my shoulder I look up to Snake Eyes then he got down to the girl's level as Mama Mo went back inside. He stuck his hand out to her and she took it. He didn't hurt her but he pulled her closer to me and him. At first I didn't understand till I saw how he was holding her hand._

_"He wants you to come too." I stated what I thought out loud. Her eyes got big with a toothy grin._

_"Really?" She asked him sweetly. He just nod then she pounced hugging him around the neck. He let her and I knew then that if I persuade him as a lover then she would have no objects. I smile then realizing that none of them know she's my daughter. Hell no one knew she was besides family._

* * *

**_Time/Date: 8:30PM 2/11/10_**

**_Place: Mama Mo's_**

**_New York_**

**_Chapter Six_**

**_My Life_**

I'm standing in the living room singing Beth to sleep with the song my mother, my real mother, use to sing to me.

_"Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be_  
_Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea,_  
_While up aloft, in storm or gale, from me his absence mourn,_  
_And firmly pray, arrive the day, he home will safe return._

_My name is Maria, a merchant's daughter fair,_  
_And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year,_  
_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_  
_There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold."_

I finish the song as I felt Beth finally fall completely asleep. I sat down with her in my lap smiling to her sleeping form.

"You have a real beautiful voice." it was Ana. I didn't have to turn around to make sure I could tell by her voice.

"Besides my looks that's the other thing my real mother gave me." I stated simply.

"How much do you know about her?"

"To much." I was watching Beth sleep so peacefully.

"So what's up with the kid?" Duke's voice rang out and I sigh. I knew this would come up.

"It's complicated." I push her hair out from her face.

"You look to young to have a kid her age and you two look so much a life so is she your sister?" Ana tried to figure it out. She didn't know where she could step on the thin ice so she was testing it and I know it.

I looked around saw that it was only Duke, Ana, and Snake Eyes in the room and sigh again defeated. "She's my daughter." I told them. Ana looked shocked as did Duke. "I was fourteen and just moved here, a boy who was almost an adult raped me for nearly two months every night till he was caught. I was to scared to say anything. The night he was caught I was brought to the hospital to make sure I was okay then found out I was already a month pregnant. I didn't want to kill the child inside of me so Mama Mo got Yu Lee's mom to home school me for that year. Five months after I turn fifteen she was born. The boy never got to know I was pregnant, he was kicked out and his blood sister left with him." I stated scratching out some details. "Mama Mo wanted me to have a better childhood, to be a teenager so she took over as Beth's mother figure till I was seventeen then I graduated and took her back. She calls me Nana, which means Mom in Fijian. Baba is what she calls Mama Mo which means Grandmother in Russian I believe. Plus in other languages she picked up she gives others names meaning some sort of kinship, most of all the people closest to her. to her if you are accepted by me and my sisters you might off be family since not many of us are blood related, but we are a real family." I smiled down to her then because she growled something about her apa being unfair.

"Apa means father in Hungarian so she knows her real father?" Duke asked.

"No. She knows about him but a childhood friend told everyone that she was his so her real father can't try to get her legally. He nearly got himself arrested when he started to claim Beth as his own blood but thanks to Mama Mo and my adopted mother's parents he didn't." I started to get up with Beth close to my chest but when I did she start to wake up so I stopped. Snake Eyes came over and picked her up carefully and let me to get up. When I went to get her back he shook his head. "We'll be right back then." I hid the smile that cross my face for a millisecond.

I showed Snake Eyes to the twin's room and motion to the 'freaky' bed. It's like a bunk bed but different. The top bunk has no bed but a net like thing and pillows. Under the top bunk is nothing but dressers and for about halfway over then middle to the ends is a really small bed with dresser under it. He put Beth into the small bed and cover her up as the twins sat on the other side of us on the dark crypt looking bed. "Girls you have about a hour and half to do whatever then bedtime." I told them softly. They nod and went back to whatever they were doing, looks like playing video games.

We went out of their room and started down the hall when Snake Eyes stopped me. I turn to face him not knowing what to expect. He then motion me to follow him. I did without question then I felt my heart speed up when we got outside of his temporary room. He put his hand on my lower back and lead me inside where he softly closed the door. I went to the window ready to fight or jump any moment. I turn to face him seeing him take off his mask and he looks sad. I felt my heart slow down to normal speed and my flight or fight moment past. I went to him softly touching his face.

'Why you did not give her up for adoption or something?' he asked. I shook my head remembering the day of her birth.

"I was going to but after I saw her face and held her I couldn't." I answer him truthfully. He went down and kiss my lips softly. The kiss seem more like a comfort type of kiss then a heat in the moment type like the one from the night before. I wrap my arms around his neck loosely and kiss him back. When he pulled away I felt ashamed again. Strange now I think about it. I'm the girl everyone calls a sadist yet here I am feeling ashamed for a hot guy I barely know kissing me.

'Where did the name Elizabeth come from?' he wonder and I smiled.

"My adopted mom's name. Beth is cause she hated people calling her Lizzy." I told him. He smiled cause of that one. He has a sexy smile. I lost my breathe for a moment from it then went up and kissed his lips again but this time softly sucking on his bottom lip. He took over real fast softly pushing me up against the wall running a hand down my side and pulled away for a moment as if asking for permission. Besides Hatchet he's the only other I felt this way before and his warm body enclosed around mine don't make me want to fight like it would normally. I smiled into our kiss pushing off any unwanted thoughts. I don't care if we just met this feels right. When we finally stopped kissing he put his mask back on and we went to the room we left Duke and Ana.

"What took you two so long?" Duke wonder. I took a deep breathe holding back the blush, then did a Samtha 'I don't care' signature shrug.

"I want to make sure you three understand no one can know that Beth is my daughter. If Cobra finds out they would do just about anything to get her." I inform them.

"Why is Cobra so interested in you?" Ana question. I know she doesn't mean any harm just curious.

"Have you ever heard of the Assassin squad named Snakes Duel?" I asked and Ana nod but Snakes and Duke shook their heads. "About thirty years ago in England there was a series of break ins and murders. The only clue to who or what done them was a little card with three snakes dueling. They were hire gun. The Viperess, Queen Boa, and Rattler, were their individual names. Viperess the youngest being only ten but the other two in their twenties. When Viperess was in her teenage years the group split and then in her twenties McCullen's hired her. He was dealing weapons to all sides including Black Market. His son being a teenager and trying to upset his father seduce Viperess. She became pregnant and went into hiding." I told them most of the story I knew about.

"You're Viperess's daughter?" It sounded more like a statement then question.

"I didn't believe it till I met Destro myself and he told me how I look just like her. He tried to recruit me but I said no and fought back. Now they are doing everything in their power to get me to join them as Cobra's personal little assassin to do his dirty work." I stated remember the day Cobra and Destro broke out of jail and found me.

"Which is why it was so hard for us to find you." Duke stated simply. I guess it finally click that I did that for a reason.

"I don't want anyone to know my real parents identity or who Beth is. Please don't say anything." With that I left the room. I walked out of the side door closing my eyes as songs I knew so well past my mind. Slowly I start to sing the one part of my past I didn't tell Duke, Ana, and Snake Eyes. The seven years of my life that's missing.

_"Dry lightning cracks across the skies_

_Those storm clouds gather in her eyes_  
_Her daddy was a mean old mister_  
_Mama was an angel in the ground_  
_The weather man called for a twister_  
_She prayed blow it down" _I ran forward and jumped onto the practice platform. Slowly turning in the light rain as it came down.

_"There's not enough rain in Oklahoma_  
_To wash the sins out of that house_  
_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma_  
_To rip the nails out of the past" _Memories flash before my eyes. Memories of my Adopted mother when she was alive, of my adopted father.

_"Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,_  
_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_  
_'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday_  
_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_  
_Blown away" _I wanted to cry and I let a few tears fall out as the rain cool my hot face and mixed with the tears. It doesn't show I'm crying. One thing I love about the rain.

_"She heard those sirens screaming out_  
_Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch_  
_She locked herself in the cellar_  
_Listened to the screaming of the wind_  
_Some people call it taking shelter_  
_She called it sweet revenge" _The day he died flashing before my eyes as I closed them tightly.

_"Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,_  
_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_  
_'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday_  
_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_  
_Blown away" _I kept singing spinning in the rain enjoying this slight freedom.

_"There's not enough rain in Oklahoma_  
_To wash the sins out of that house_  
_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma_  
_To rip the nails out of the past" _Everything has to end. I know this and endings suck but this memories need to end while holding this close to me at the same time.

_"Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away blown away_  
_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away blown away_  
_'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday blown away_  
_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away" _I stop spinning and just looking up at the cloudy sky that doesn't let out any stars or moon though when it's not cloudy it still doesn't show much.

_"Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away" _The comfort of the night is all I need as the silent tears left my eyes and the rain covers it up. Then at the end I felt warm comforting arms wrap around me. The feelings that stir I knew it was Snake Eyes and I lean back resting my head on his chest. We stayed like that for a while just both of us looking up at the cloudy dark sky.

After a while I got tired of standing and softly tug his arm to follow me. We went into the garage then up these wooden steps to the roof of the garage where I laid down on the old blanket that's where I left it a few nights before. It was under a blue tarp hanging up like a make-shift tent to keep anything under it dry, mainly me and my old blanket. He laid down beside me and I snuggled to his chest not really noticing what I was doing till it was to late. I start to pull away but he stopped me signing that it's fine so I I went back to snuggling to him. My mind start to get heavy as did my eyes. Before long I was off in my little world in my dreams.

* * *

_**JD: This is longer then normal and it's one of the ones I cut in half so I wouldn't over load anyone with information but I figure it would be a nice change if you got longer chapters so, here. lol. Please review and tell me how I'm doing and this is being copy off of written paper so I'm trying to catch my mistakes before my beta does, whom is on break right now ugh. Any one wants to be a new beta for me?**_


	7. Chapter 7: All's Fair In Love and War

_**JD: Sorry for any wait. I've been trying to get these up as soon as I can without running out of them to post before I can copy more on here. If you haven't gone back and re read chapters 5 and 6 please do so cause I did change them when I came back took the author's note out completely Planning on staying back for a while. Or at least as long as I can.**_

* * *

**_Recap_**

_After a while I got tired of standing and softly tug his arm to follow me. We went into the garage then up these wooden steps to the roof of the garage where I laid down on the old blanket that's where I left it a few nights before. It was under a blue tarp hanging up like a make-shift tent to keep anything under it dry, mainly me and my old blanket. He laid down beside me and I snuggled to his chest not really noticing what I was doing till it was to late. I start to pull away but he stopped me signing that it's fine so I I went back to snuggling to him. My mind start to get heavy as did my eyes. Before long I was off in my little world in my dreams._

* * *

**_Chapter Eight_**

**_All's Fair In Love and War_**

I pull up the covers tighter around me as I snuggled into my pillow. Wait pillow? Covers? Last thing I remember is curling up to Snake Eyes on the roof of the garage. I then sat straight up noticing I wasn't in my room or on the garage roof. I'm in the room Snake Eyes suppose to be using. I felt my bra, shirt, pants, and panties on so I know he didn't do anything. He's not like that anyway.

I sigh and looked for the dark knight in question. He laid in the old recliner that we put in here to get it out of the way. He didn't have his mask on or his shirt. I checked him out then. He's very well built even with scars all over he's still handsome the scars just add to his charm. I got up silently and walked over to him and without thinking about it I softly touch and trance the scars on his chest. I heard a noise escape his mouth and smiled. His perfect lips slightly parted just waiting to be taken advantage of.

I got down to his ear ans softly hum a song that's rolling around in my head. The sound escape his lips again but softer. I like hte sound and I softly took the lob of his ear into my mouth softly running my tongue over it I heard him gasp and before I could even blink I'm sitting in his lap with his arms around my waist and my wrists behind my back being hold together by his strong hands.

"Now is that how you treat a lady?" I asked him. He gave me a strange look then let go of my hands but before he could sign anything I took his lips captive. All's fair in love and war.

His lips soft and warm pressed to mine. Everything in me scream to stop and I pulled away then got up before he could reject. I looked to the clock and saw what time it was then open the door and sure enough a tired worried Beth stood there.

"Nana! I couldn't find you! I was scared!" She cried I already holding her in my arms the second she said Nana.

"Hush, babygirl. Everything is fine now." I whisper sweetly into her ear.

"The man in white visited in my dreams again." she cried more relaying the nightmare. I stood up with her in my arms looking at Snake Eyes apology like.

He got up and pulled me and Beth into the room closing the door. Beth looked up to him and gasp. I could tell by his face expression he thought the worst.

"Mommy, is this Snake Eyes?" She asked and I nodded. "He's handsome." She giggled forgetting about her nightmare. "And he carries scars like you." she added reaching up softly touching one of his face.

He smiled wrapping his comforting arms around me and her. I swear if someone could see us they would have never guess that he just met us a few days before. Hell they might even assume that he was my daughter's father.

"You called me mommy." I pointed out semi shocked, but happy shock. It's true I don't want people to find out she's my daughter then using her against me but I crave to let people know she's mine.

She looked to me then up to Snake Eyes and back to me. A pure evil smile cross her face then. "Vati." She stated and my face went eight shades of red.

"No." I told her sternly, using my fake blonde hair to hide my face.

"I shall always call him Vati now." she kept smiling.

"Beth, this isn't funny or cute." I stated sternly.

"I know. I want him to be Vati though." she slightly whine.

"I..." I was lost at words. "I don't know if he will be or want to be." I stated as simply as I could.

He pulled away from us and sign asking what the word meant. I sign back that she's just being a kid but he kept pressing so I gave up and sign out the letters. F.A.T.H.E.R He blush then walked over to us. He pressed her between me and him and softly kiss my lips then took a step back.

'I would like to be so if you also want me to be.' I gasp softly.

'I do not know.' I sing back then added 'We can try dating and see where it goes from there.' He nodded then kiss my lips again but this time I kissed back.

I admit I was never really kissed someone unless I was somehow with them but Snake Eyes was different. He's stubborn but knows when to stop, he can hold up in a real fight thanks since yesterday I got him to train with me after introductions and it was a draw. Of course I didn't use my whips trying to give him a chance. He's dominating but not controlling so I still have control of mostly everything. I found out yesterday he's twenty-five and he's discovered him almost twenty.

'Can she call you that for now cause she's stubborn when she gets an idea there is no saying no.' He laugh slightly then nod.

'It is fine.' he sign back then walking to the bag he had pulled out his shirt putting it on as did he do with his mask and visor. I walked out going to my room then after grabbing a change of clothes went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower got dress brush my teeth then hair.

Halfway through with my hair I sigh missing my natural color, black. Raven black hair and in summer time looks like red streaks and spring the streaks look brown. I end up getting aggravated pulling my hair up into a pony-tail then made the kids breakfast but this time Snake Eyes helped me. I smiled as we went into the den and eat but this time I sat with him in the high back chair. After we finish he kissed me. At first it was soft and sweet then he pressed on making it more passionate, then we heard someone.

Not wanting to but having to pull away and got up as Mama Mo came in. "I've been looking for you. She stated then her eyes glance to the second body in the chair I was in and a knowing smile crossed her face. "I'm sure it can wait, just pass me your plates so I can wash them." I handed them over to her and she walked out I heard her call over her shoulder. "Next time lock the door." She then closed said door walking off, leaving me blushing madly.

"She probably thinks we are having sex or something." I sigh sitting in his lap again. He still didn't have his mask on. "The girls probably already told her I didn't sleep in my bed last night." I stated then went up capturing his lips. He smiled kissing back wrapping his arms around me which made me get closer. I softly bit his bottom lip and just a drop of blood left and I licked it up. He looked a little puzzled but let it go kissing me again. After what feels like minutes but much longer we pulled away with chapped lips and both of us breathing hard. I snuggled to him and we 'talked.' After a while I got tired of piecing together what he's saying so I took out an old board and markers.

'What's your favorite color?

How old are you?

How old is Beth?

Is she your only kid?' he written down and I giggled and start to answer him.

"My favorite colors are black, red, and dark blue. I'm about to be twenty but you already knew that I think. Beth is almost five. She is my only but I want more someday." I answer his questions then took the board clearing it off then asked him. "What about you, minus the one about Beth?"

'Black I guess. About to be 25.'

"Do you have any kids?"

'No.'

"Want them?"

'Someday though I like Beth so does she count?'

"She's a demon-child." I laugh then added. "Well I am the She-Snake-Demon so her being a Demon-child actually is by birth." I laugh at this slight joke though it's really how things are. He smirked then kiss my lips again. "If it's meant to be then yes." he looked at me confused. "If it's meant to be then yes. Beth counts as your own." I explain and he nod. I smiled resting my head on the nook of his neck smiling.

'Why you call her demon-child really?' I laugh again.

* * *

_**JD: Review please! I want to know what you people think so far!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Demon Child and Obsessions

**_Recap_**

_"Do you have any kids?"_

_'No.'_

_"Want them?"_

_'Someday though I like Beth so does she count?'_

_"She's a demon-child." I laugh then added. "Well I am the She-Snake-Demon so her being a Demon-child actually is by birth." I laugh at this slight joke though it's really how things are. He smirked then kiss my lips again. "If it's meant to be then yes." he looked at me confused. "If it's meant to be then yes. Beth counts as your own." I explain and he nod. I smiled resting my head on the nook of his neck smiling._

_'Why you call her demon-child really?' I laugh again._

* * *

**_Chapter Eight_**

**_Demon Child and Obsessions_**

"You'll see." I simply answered after I done laughing. He put his mask and visor back on then we went to the patio. I saw Lacy and Yu Lee on the training platform doing our deadly dance.

"Took you long enough to show up! Normally you're tormenting Ma when I get up!" Lacy yelled as she dodged a few kicks to her head and stomach.

"I was busy." I shrugged it off.

"You and the tough silent guys." She huffed then done a kick to Yu's legs but she jumped then done a punch to her shoulder which made Yu hit the floor. "Three." She stated then helped Yu to her feet.

I got up into my fighting stance after taking off my ten pound, per foot, boots. I needed speed going up against Lacy when with Yu or Sarah I need weight I don't have. She took her stance than Yu counted. "One. Two." She jumped off the platform then ran like hell to the benches then finally yell. "Three!" Lacy started with the basic trying to get me confuse but I blocked her moves then going down to a crouch I kicked one leg out knocking her feet out from under her then before she could get her footing I put my heel of my foot right above her throat.

"One!" I scream to Yu.

"One!" She agreed.

Lacy jumped up then went at me again but got either blocked or dodged. She got a few good hits in before I slipped up and use my footing to flip her after she tripped me. She hit the ground hard. "You okay, La?" I asked slightly worried.

"Sadist." she growled and I grin knowing she was fine.

"Two!" I yelled to Yu who nodded Snake Eyes and the rest of the Alpha team watching us. I helped her up and we went back to our stances. The next two she got then last round I did a flip behind her then tackled her to the ground. "Three!" I yelled out of breath.

"UGH!" Lacy scream also out of breath. I laugh softly then we got up. "Fine you win this time." she snort. I got down putting on my shoes then she called after me. "You getting coffee this late?"

"Coffee is my life energy!" I called back. She laugh jumping down running after me. She jumped on my back making me fall forward into the door and I squeaked out. "What?"

"You gotta tell me what took you so long this morning and where you disappeared off to last night!" She squealed like a hormone teenager she is at heart.

"Maybe." I smirk going inside then dodge her trying to lash on me again rambling.

"Come on we are sisters!" She was trying her last bit for now and I know it.

"And it's not something I wanna talk about!" I jumped up on the counter sitting watching her as she plead and begged for details. Sipping on my fresh coffee I laugh at her trying so hard.

The rest of the day we were training till the kids got home then we became their teachers. Typical Friday for us.

* * *

**_Time/Date: 3AM 2/13/10_**

**_Place: Mama Mo's_**

**_New York_**

"Seriously, Beth?" I awoken from a really good dream curled up to my pillow when Beth came in my room dragging me out of bed. She does this every weekend with a new kick. This weekend's kick is Duke of Hazards so she woke me up to start the old DVD collection I got for Lacy's birthday three years ago. It's all of the original tv shows and movies that already came out. I started it with the tv episodes then laid on the couch with her sitting in front of me. I curl up around her using a pillow as my way to muffle the noises.

Before long I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I went to fight mode and sent out a good kick. It connected to the African-American tall skinny guy's jaw sending him stumbling backwards, before I realize who it was. "Told you not to wake Nana." Beth's voice was adorably monotone.

"Ouch." Ripcord said, more like whine. "You kicked me." I shrugged then yawn looking at what episode is on. Fifth episode so it's close to five hours maybe four. Each episode is about 45 minutes.

"It's nearly eight?" I asked not having a clock to referred to.

"Yeah, close to it." Ripcord was still whining how I kicked him. The person that answered me was General Asshole.

"Haven't seen you around in a while." I stated still half asleep.

"I had other business to take care off." Smart man knows not to tempt me when I'm mostly asleep. I got up stretching then went to the kitchen getting myself a cup of coffee.

"What's wrong with Ripcord?" I heard Ana asked slightly worried.

"He woke me up." I answer simply sipping my bitter-sweet coffee and the tension in my body just melt away. She left it at that then I curl up on the couch with Beth again. Snake Eyes show up eventually but didn't sit down only stood in the corner, hiding in the shadows.

"Hey, Vati!" Beth sang waving at him then curl back up watching the show as I sip my coffee. "Nana, Luke and Bo are funny. Why Jessie hides his drink he makes and sell?" She asked and I snicker.

"He's not suppose to make it or sell it." I answered glancing to Snake Eyes wishing I could curl up to him and us 'talk' like we did the day before. I just sigh and curl up tighter in myself pulling the pillow over my head.

"Joey?" I heard Mama Mo call me. I looked over to her questionably. She just gave me a look I know so well. It means 'what do you think you're doing?'

"Today I am a couch potato." I answer her non-spoken question. She sigh then walked off not even going to fight. After lunch the Alpha team started to attack us with questions. I just left letting Mama Mo and Lacy answer them. The only person who didn't eat or show up was Snake Eyes so I went looking for the sexy ninja.

When I finally found him he was doing semi push ups on his swords. I admit this turn me on a little. He was balancing himself on his swords going between then pushing himself back up over them. He push himself farther up to the sky feet first, or at least far up as his arm length is. I knew if it wasn't for my nearly forever present mask that I hide my emotions behind I would be drooling. Only exception to my mask is my family. I walked over to him then kneel in front of him. He spotted me and stopped. I motion him to follow me. Inside I open the door under the stairs then the trapdoor in the floor and climb down.

He came in closing both the doors behind him. In the room was small. It was just a plain room with dirt walls and a bed. For lights I lit the lanterns and candles that were in the holes in the wall. When done I turn to him. He sign he wants to know why I show him this place.

* * *

_**JD: Review please! And yes this is a short one for a reason.**_

_**They do get longer like how "My Life" was but it's going to be a while before they get that long again. **_

_**BUT SERIOUSLY REVIEW!**_

_**I'm going to TRY TO update every Thursday because: Every other Saturday is Riptide. Everything Sunday is Cyberlover and Finding Family. Every two weeks or so I try to put out a new Twins and Boredom. ALSO I help with Falling Angels and I mainly write that then the other writers put in what's wrong and that's when Sparky (who's name it's under) goes through and fix whatever is wrong and add whatever she wants.**_

_**So yeah, I have my plate full but I try to keep it organize. Reviewing makes me want to write if it's good reviews or any type of criticism. Bad criticism makes me want to do better, good makes me feel proud of myself and makes me want to update more. Flames will be ignore and reported after I block the flamer. So Reviews is good. Please do so.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_JD: I SWEAR IF IT PUTS serial or surreal it's suppose be cereal! Cereal as in the yummy breakfast quick to make thing you eat! Spell check being weird on my sister's computer and changing words to what they sound like or look similar to x.x Snakes Duel will have a Halloween special if I can post it which I should be able to! Hopefully. It's going to be in here but NOT PART OF THE SERIES! It's an extra. Only adding it cause well, I LOVE HALLOWEEN, even if my family doesn't celebrate it._**

* * *

_Recap_

_When I finally found him he was doing semi push ups on his swords. I admit this turn me on a little. He was balancing himself on his swords going between then pushing himself back up over them. He push himself farther up to the sky feet first, or at least far up as his arm length is. I knew if it wasn't for my nearly forever present mask that I hide my emotions behind I would be drooling. Only exception to my mask is my family. I walked over to him then kneel in front of him. He spotted me and stopped. I motion him to follow me. Inside I open the door under the stairs then the trapdoor in the floor and climb down._

_He came in closing both the doors behind him. In the room was small. It was just a plain room with dirt walls and a bed. For lights I lit the lanterns and candles that were in the holes in the wall. When done I turn to him. He sign he wants to know why I show him this place._

* * *

_**Chapter Nine:**_

_**Getting Ready For Sarah**_

"Sarah calls it my personal torture room cause when I was pregnant or really upset about something I would lock myself down here. I only torment myself really." I untied my choker then slid my hands down my front to the bottom of my shirt and start to unbuttoning from the bottom up. "I wanted be alone with you all day." I admitted getting halfway up my shirt by now. I stop after my shirt was off ashamed to wear my scars so proudly. I reach up and took off his mask and got him to slide off his shirt. I reach over entwining our fingers kissing and pulling him over to the small single 'twin' bed. I was laying down with my back to the mattress him on top of me. He kissed my jaw line and neck most of all around my main scar. He stopped when they went to my breast. I push up giving him permission to continue. He reach behind me and unhook my bra then tossed it in the area my shirt was. He looked at my scars, kissing the worst ones. His lips on my skin makes me gasp and want more. Next thing I know he has one of my breasts in his mouth softly sucking it. His hand played with the one that his mouth wasn't entertaining. A moan escaped my lips as bliss came across everything in me.

I entwine my fingers into his dirty blond hair softly tugging trying to not to moan even softly but failing. After the one in his mouth was nice and hard he switch over to the other one. When done somehow his lips ended back on mine with him groping me but I would be lying if I'd say I didn't or don't like his hands on me. One of my hands gripped his hair the other softly scrapping his back. We stayed like that for a long time till we flipped over and I sat up on his lap grinding my waist to his hard member. Even with clothes on he still moan and I softly gasp and low moans then we heard it. We both stopped though I didn't want to and by the face he made he didn't want to either. The noise we heard came from upstairs to ground level. I got up and climb a few steps than listen.

"She's not here so just get lost." I could make out Lacy's serious voice. She hardly even uses that voice.

"Where she go?" I knew the voice of the man in white that was stalking me till Sarah, Lacy, and I got him off of my trail.

"Don't know. She left and haven't seen her since." Still serious but I could tell that was a lie maybe cause I know her so well or cause they are talking about me.

"Wild goose chases won't help anyone." the man in white growled.

"Who said anything about wild goose?" I snicker then climb back down signing to Snakes we have unwanted guest but we shouldn't leave here. I knew Lacy could handle herself. I crawled into the bed with Snake Eyes and listen carefully. After a while I fell asleep or something cause when I got up I was dressed in Snake's bed with him curled up behind me. His arms wrapped around my waist and his bare chest to my nearly bare back. he took my shirt off or left it off. I smiled turning in his arms and snuggled to him. Eventually I forced myself up even though I was comfortable in his warm strong arms.

I got up found my shirt then went over to his sleeping body. He seems so peaceful and I smiled down to him. As he slept I softly kiss his lips. He grunted then open his eyes up to me. "Hey." I whisper to him he smile then wrapped his arms around my waist letting his head rest on my breasts. I smile again missing moments like this that real couples have not the ones that one night stands have. He looked up to me and softly kiss my lips. I softly suck his top lip then he pulled away pulling me on top of him.

"I have to go take care of the kids and help get ready for tonight." I whisper my protests but wanting to stay with him.

'What's tonight?' He wonder.

"Sarah coming home and dragging along Hatcher." I told him. He nod then I kissed him softly rubbing his shoulders then chest. He smiled snuggled to my neck. We stayed like that till I could just feel Beth looking for me. I got up and sure enough she was on the other side of the door.

"Nana!" She yawn and reach for me. I pick her up then looked to Snake Eyes whom already has his shirt on and Beth reach for him, even though he's across the room. "Vati!" She slightly whine wanting him. He reach over pulling on his mask and visor then walked to us. He kissed my forehead through the mask, wrapping his arms around us. This felt so right and I like it a lot. For a moment it feels like we are a real family, a normal one.

"Sweetie, we will have to get serious today." I told her. She pout but didn't complain. We left the room and I got ready for the day. After done brushing my teeth I let Beth in to brush her teeth and hair. After I pull her raven black hair up in a tight pony-tail. I pull my fake blond hair up then helped Beth out of the bathroom. We went downstairs where Scarlett looked so confused. "What's up?" I asked her as she looked around.

"Where is everybody?" She wonder and I laugh.

"Mama Mo probably at church, the twins at dance class, and Lacy helping Yu Lee get ready for tonight." I told her then next thing I know Beth grabbed my pants leg. "Yes?" I asked looking down to the little girl.

"Hungry!" She squeal and I laugh at her bluntness.

"Pops?" I asked her about the cereal she normally eats on Sundays. She nod then pull her step stool out climbing up she took down two bowls and then stopped. "Ask them." I stated before she asked me.

"Do you want some cereal?" she asked Scarlett as I took out the milk and made a fresh pot of coffee. I pour some cereal into her small bowl then mine. She got spoons out when Scarlett said she wasn't very hungry but she'll ask the others.

In the end only Duke, Ana, and Ripcord ate with us. After breakfast I wash the bowls and spoons then we went outside. The team was watching as Beth ran around outside with a trash-bag while I raked. "Trans BAGS! Trans BAGS!" She screamed and I laugh as I push the leaves in to the bag.

"Murdork!" I holler after her as she ran off screaming Trash Bags on top of her lungs. I laugh as I finish the yard and then saw Heavy-Duty was helping Beth with two trash-bags full of leaves. I smile lightly then quickly hid it. I walked over to them ready to grab the second one but Heavy-Duty stopped me then brought both to the street be picked up.

I went inside and swept and mop just about every room. When done I stretch making my bones pop then put those cleaning things away. I ran upstairs to get the bedrooms ready too.

* * *

_**JD: Okay they are getting short ish again because the next one is going to be a semi time skip and I want to do the Intro (Time/Date, Place) thing again. Probably need to. It keeps me on track and helps my OCD from going bonkers on this story.**_


End file.
